Spirit 2: They Didn't Keep Their Word
by Peaceful Dragon Rose
Summary: Spirit and his herd has had a peaceful life. Rain and Spirit had children. Everything was wonderful...right? Wrong. Three years after Spirit and Rain's children was born the peace is destroyed. And they need Little Creek's help! R
1. Spirit's and Rains children are born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit or any of the Spirit characters. **

**Claimer: I do own the plot of this story, Melody and Yael**

_This story is what happend not to long after I returned to my homeland with my mate mare, Rain. She quickly got used to the land and how we survive out here. We do see Little Creek sometimes when he comes to visit, but that was when Rain saw a foul wonder off and we had to go get him or her. The foul would stand back while we let Little Creek pat us when he visited. He keeps our homeland a secret like he told us he would. _

**Chapter One Brith Of Spirit and Rain's Foals**

It has been three months since Spirit and Rain got to the herd. Spirit is like he was before he was captured is the leader of the herd, this time with Rain by his side. Together they lead the herd peacefully. One day while the herd was on the move Rain galloped next to Spirt.

"Spirit, I have to tell you something,"said Rain. "What is it," asked Spirit, taking a glance at her with worry and then glanced at what was in front of him. Rain thought of a way to tell him. She knew he would be happy that she was going to be a father, but she was worried on how it will slow her down.

"I'll tell you tonight," said Rain. Spirit nodded his head in agreemet, thinking that what she said would be best. Spirit was of course wondering what it was that she wanted to say to him, but thought it was wise to forget about it for now.

Hours latter and it was night. The herd traveld a long way and now it was time for bed. Spirit and Rain walked through the herd to make sure that everyone was there, and geting ready for bed. Not that the adults needed to be checked but all the foals did. And surprisanly all the young foals were already asleep.

When the two were done checking the herd they went to a nearby hill and looked out into the distance. "What is it that you wanted to tell me before, Rain," asked Spirit looked ahead still. Even though he wasn't looking at her, Rain can tell that he wanted to know right away so she could get to sleep. "I am pregnant, Spirit. Your going to be a farther."

Spirit quikly looked at Rain and said, "That is fantsitc! Rain, you just made me the most happy stallion of these lands! You should rest now, when you wake up tomarrow I will anounce to the herd of the news." Rain nodded her head and galloped to where she and Spirit would sleep.

Spirit stayed up for three more hours making sure that no predators or intruders were on his homeland. When he knew it was safe he galloped of Rain, layed down next to her and went to sleep.

Morning came fairly quick for the herd. When every horse in the herd was awake including Spirit and Rain, Spirit looked at his herd. With Rain next to him Spirit knew that the herd will be happy that there will be a heir. "Everyone listen," Spirit said to them. Everyone looked at their leader listening fully. "Rain is pregnant," said Spirit. The whole herd neighed with delight.

After that everyone went to eating the grass. As the months went by it was time for Rain to have her children. Everyone in the herd stoped to eat when Rain wonderd off. Spirit looked towerd her and knew she was going to have the foal, he also knew from what his mother told him that mares like to have the foal in peace.

Three hours latter and Spirit galloped to Rain. When he got to her she was with two foals. One was a colt and the other was a young mare. Everyone gatherd around then neighing in delight that the foals were okay.

The colt looked almost like a little Spirit the only differnece is that he has a white star on his face and has blue eyes. The young mare looked exactly like her mother minus the mane, her mane was like her farther. "What are we going to name them," asked Spirit.

Rain looked up at Spirit and said, "Our young mare will be named Melody. You can name our young colt Spirit." Spirit thougt for a moment then said, "His name will be Yael." Rain nodded her head to show that she liked it.

Spirit looked at his herd and neighed to get their attention due to the fact that they turnd to eat. Everyone's head shot up and looked at him. "Listen the two foals names are Melody and Yael. Melody is a young mare and Yael is a colt," said Spirit as he galloped away to check and make sure there were no intruders. Eveyone neighed with delight.

Rain got up and walked to a patch of grass to eat. Yael and Melody shakaly got up and walked to their mother. There they drank her milk. Spirit came back soon after and kept an eye on his children and the herd,with Rain by his side, they both galloped onto a hill.

"Melody was born second Spirit she is the youngest out of the two," said Rain. Spirit nodded his head and looked at his mate. "Okay. So how much older is Yael," asked Spirit. Rain thought for a moment and then replied, "One hour." Spirit nodded his head again, then continued to watch the herd and his two children.

It was peaceful for three years until it happend.

A/N please review and tell me what you think


	2. It Happens

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Spirit characters**

**Claimer: I don own Yael and Melody, and the **

**Chapter 2 It Happens**

It has been three years since the birth of Yael and Melody. Everyone was as happy as can be. The young colts and young mares were playing, while the herd ate and while Spirit kept a lookout for intruders.

It was Summer and it was relaxing. Melody and Yael decided without their farther's or mother's permission wondered away from the herd. Not knowing what was lurking just around the bush.

Yael and Melody was a fair bit away from the herd, though they could still see the herd they were far from them.

"What game do you want to play," asked Yael. Knowing his sister she wanted to explore and play.

"I don't know," she replied.

_Meanwhile back at the herd._

Spirit was looking around the herd and was about to eat a pice of grass when he stoped. Spirit put his head up and sniffed the air and listiend. "_The young ones_," the wind whispered.

Spirit insteatly saw his children a while away, galloped over there and shouted," Melody, Yael get out of there!" WIth that the whole herd looked where Spirit was going and looked scared.

_Back at Melody and Yael._

The two were just standing there trying to think what game to play. When they heard their farther's voice, "Melody, Yael get out of there!" The two looked towed their farther.

Yael being the oldest by one hour did as he was told and galloped towetrd ther herd. Melody however did not.

Melody stayed until she heard growing from a mountin lion then started to galloped away. The mountin lion was about to get her when Spirit jumped in front of her and said, "Don't you think about it. Get away from here now."

The mountin lion of course did not do as Spirit said for it was hungry. So the two fought. When Spirit won the mountin lion ran off, but while it was running away Spirit galloped and stomped on it's tail to give it a warning, with that it dissapeard into the trees.

Rain, Melody, Yael, and the herd galloped to Spirit and neighed with happyness.

After that the herd galloped off not looking back. They rode till it was night When night time did come they stoped. As useal Spirit and Rain were making sure that everyone in the herd was there.

When the herd other then Spirit, Rain, Yael, and Melody it was compleatly quiet.

"You two should not of went that far from the herd," said Spirit. Rain nodded in agreement and said, "You two are still young, you should stay near the herd where your farther can keep an eye on both of you."

"But... We just wanted to play. And Dad did come to save us so what's the problem as long as we aren't hurt," said Melody. Yael, Spirit and Rain looked at her shocked.

"Melody, that is something I would think Yael here would say. But then again for a young colt his age he is mature. You should know that I won't be here forever, nor is your mother. Also one of you is going to lead this herd, the Cimarron herd," said Spirit.

"Your farther is right. One day one of you will lead the herd. And we don't want you to get hurt, so what we are going to do is give you this one warning. If you do this again then you both will be baned of leaving my side," said Rain.

Spirit nodded his head in agreement and said, "Get some sleep now." Both Melody and Yael did as they were told, Rain fallowed soon after. After Rain went to sleep near her daughter and son Spirit listened and looked for intruders.

When he found none he too went to sleep next to Rain.

Four hours later Melody woke up and took off away from the herd. Yael woke up soon after. Seeing his sister took off he debated wheather to wake his farther or not. He decided that he should.

Yael went to his parents and nudged Spirit. Spirit still asleep moaned in his sleep and said, "Go back to sleep." Yael wanted to let him sleep but said, "Melody ran off Dad." When he didn't get an answer he decided to go when Spirit woke.

"You may go after her Yael. Keep your eyes and ears up at all times. Never let your gaurd down. Now go and be safe, I'll wake your mother and tell her," said Spirit. Yael nodded and took off after his sister.

"Rain wake up. Rain, dear, come on get up," said Spirit. Rain woke up then and said, "What's with the wake up call? It's still night out Spirit. And I am tired."

"I know dear, but Melody took off. I told Yael to go after her. They will both be fine, Melody can't leave your sight though," said Spirit.

Rain's head shot up at that. "Okay. She has to learn when to stay near the herd the hard way," said Rain. Spirit nodded and stood up. Spirit raised his head up and sniffed, sensing that something was wrong.

_Meanwhile with Yael and Melody._

"Melody stop! It's jsut me, Yael," shouted Yeal. Melody stopped and turned her head to see her brother. He wasn't that far behind her so when she stopped he stopped next to her.

"It's dangerous to be out here in the dark by yourself. Even though I act like I am already a stallion both me and you have a reputation to live up to. You know the stories that farther and mother told us," said Yael.

"I don't baleave that story. I know we have a reputation to keep up, it's the herd. One of us is going to lead it one day. But that's it notheing else," spat Melody.

Yael shook his head and said, "I know you no longer baleave it. But you did when you were younger. Come on sis lets get back before dad wakes."

"You woke him remember," said Melody.

"Yeah but I don't think he can think straight without us both back. He was so tired that I think he won't be able to save us if we got in danger. So if we both head back then you won't get in too much trouble," said Yael.

Melody conceidered what he said. Three minutes later she nodded her head. With that they both gallop back to the herd. But they don't know what they will see.

_With Spirit and the herd._

"Spirit is everything alright? Is something comeing," asked Rain.

"Yes, something is coming. Wake up everyone," shouted Spirit. Soon after that the whole herd was up and awake. Rain stood up and looked around for Yael and Melody but couldn't find them.

"Spirit, where are Melody and Yael," asked Rain. Spirit looked around the herd and agreed with Rain. Where were they? Spirit was about to say something when he saw something.

Right in front of him were humans. Spirit said, "Get out of here before I force you."

Of course they didn't listen they were on horses and were determain to get more horses to their boss.

Spirit knew what they wanted, and he was determained to make sure they don't get that. There were hundreds of them and they were surrounding the herd.

"Wait a tick. Is that Mustang," asked one of the riders.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, Sergeant, we found Mustang," shouted another.

Spirit knew that name. It was one of the guys from that place where the Colonel was.

"Good take Mustang and his herd back to the base," said Sergeant.

Spirit lost it then he looked behind him and saw a spot to get out. "Follow me," Spirit said.

As soon as he said that Rain and his herd fallowed him. At that same moment Melody and Yael got there and saw how many two - legged were there.

Sprirt saw his son and daughter and shouted, "This way hurry!" Yael and Melody did as told and went to the herd and fallowed them.

The Sergeant and his troops made chase at Spirit and his herd. But as soon as the sun came up fully in the sky Sergeant said, "Let them go. We will tell Colonel that we found him and can get him again. And we can break him this time."

With that they all left.

Spirit and his herd galloped for one more hour before stopping. Spirit checked that everyone was there and they were.

"Spirit, where are Melody and Yael," asked Rain.

At that moment, Melody and Yael galloped towerds their mother and farther looking worried and scared.

"Melody! Yael! You both are okay! Thank goodness," said Rain.

"We are sorry mother, farther," said both Melody and Yael.

Spirit and Rain nodded stateing that they forgive them. "Spirit we must warn Little Creek," said Rain.

"Okay lets go," said Spirit. With that Spirit and his herd galloped to the Lakota village to save it's people and Little Creek.

A/N Please Review. And you will see Spirit's mother in the next chapter.


	3. Lakota Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit or any of the Spirit characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Yael and Melody**

**Chapter 3 Lakota Village**

Spirit took deep breaths. It had been hours sinve the human inncedent. Five hours to be pervised.

And within those five hours they had to stop and rest. Also Spirit still didn't calm down. Some of the herd members tried to calm him.

But Spirit always said, '"Don't bother me, I need to think!"'

Everyone in the herd understood his fear and stress, espeacaly Rain. Rain understood perfectly how Spirit felt.

Fear for the herd. Fear for Yael and Melody. Fear for Little Creek. Fear for his mother, Esperanza.

Yes Spirit's mother, Esperanza departed from the herd for a trip. Rain and Spirit both remember that day. But Rain thought of it more.

_**Flashback**_

_**It had been two months since Spirit returned with Rain. They had led the herd wisely and nicely. Esperanza had thought and thought for the past two weeks about what she was going to do today.**_

_**Oh how Spirit will take it, she did not know. But knowing her son, not too well.**_

_**Spirit and Rain were currently leading the herd somewhere to eat. Esperanza galloped past other members of the herd to reach her son.**_

_**Seeing that Spirit was at the front of the herd with Rain, and Esperanza was in the middle of the herd she had to gallop faster.**_

_**When she got to him she knew that it would be hard. Due to not knowing his farther, and now what she was going to do. It would be hard on him. But she knew he would understand and get over it... advenually.**_

_**"Spirit, my son," said Esperanza. Spirit turned his head to look at her for a moment then turend his head back so he was looking forward. **_

_**"What is it," asked Spirit. Esperanza took a deep breath and started.**_

_**"Spirit I am very proud of you. You are a great leader to this herd and you have a mate. Nothing can make me more happy."**_

_**Spirit knew this already by the way she always looked at him. The look of a proud mother.**_

_**When Spirit said nothing Esperanza continued. "I want to leave the herd for a while my son. Not forever, but I want to give you and Rain a chance to lead the herd without my guidance."**_

_**At this Spirit started to slow down. Soon everyone in the herd stoped right then. Rain looked at Spirit and asked," Spirit are you okay?"**_

_**"Why do you want to go," Spirit roared at Esperanza. Everyone in the herd even Rain looked at Esperanza.**_

_**"Just for a little bit. A trip, a trip outside of the herd. I'll be back someday. Please Spirit can I," asked/said Esperanza explaining to her son.**_

_**Rain looked at Spirrit. knowing him it would be hard to decide. "Fine. You can go. When you are ready come back. But if you don't come back and we find out you died don't ask for foriveness," Spirit said.**_

_**Esperanza nodded her head and said, "Thank you." With that she galloped away from the herd. Never to be seen again.**_

_**End Flashback**_

After the rest Spirit took his herd farther until they came apone the Lakota Village. The whole herd was nevous exept fro Rain and Spirit. When the herd saw Spirit go into the village they soon followed.

As soon as they enterd they saw Little Creek and in the distance galloping towerd them, Esperanza.

A/N Sorry for the long wait. It took me time to gtet this up. Just a heads up on the 9th of April I won't be here. I'll be on a Year 10 camp, and I won't get back until the 11. Then after the 11 I will be free. But on the 18 because that is my firends birth day.

Once again sorry for the late update. R&R


	4. A Close Save

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit or any of the Spirit characters.**

**Claimer: I do own Yael and Melody**

**Chapter 3 A Close Save**

Spirit was shocked, not only was his mother Esperanza, was here. But she looked happy. Spirit neighed with happiness at the sight of her. Soon the whole herd minus Yael and Melody joined in.

Little Creek saw this and smiled. He was happy that they were here, Rain and Spirit. It had been years and he had missed his mare and his horse brother.

When Esperanza got to Spirit they both placed their necks next to each other.

"Good to see you mother," said Spirit. Esperanza nodded her head in agreement.

When they parted Esperanza said, "I am ready to return Spirit. I have had my adventure, or trip... Whatever you want to call it."

Spirit nodded his head then turned to Rain. Spirit was about to say something when he heard something in the distance.

Spirit put his head up in the air and sniffed listening to the wind.

_They are coming. Get everyone out of the village._

Spirit then shouted, "Everyone get a human to ride you. They won't harm us, these humans are nice. Let them ride you so we can save them!"

Esperanza looked at Spirit scared and asked, "What is wrong, my son?"

"The humans that took me a long time ago came back onto our land. We escaped in time... But they are heading here. We must get out of here with these humans," said Spirit.

After that everyone in the herd other then Melody, Yael, and Rain went to do as Spirit said.

Rain nudged Little Creek as to tell him "Get on." Little Creek didn't hesitate to get on her.

Within ten minutes the whole herd was back with one or two riders on them. Spirit double checked that his whole herd was with him then started to gallop off.

The herd right behind him. Yael and Melody didn't know these humans. But knew they must be good if their farther was nice to them.

Spirit saw the Sergeant, but not only him. Spirit also saw _**him**_, the Colonel himself.

"Faster, everyone we can't get captured," shouted Spirit.

Everyone in the herd obayed without question. The Colonel saw this and shouted, "Faster!"

But Spirit and his herd were faster. They were able to get out of there.

The herd traveld for the whole day and night until morning. When Spirit thought they were safe he slowed down and stoped.

Soon the whole herd stoped and went to eat.

Little Creek and all of the villagers dismounted the horses. Some of the villagers went to hunt while the others stayed. Little Creek though walked up to Spirit.

"Thank you, you, Rain, and your herd saved the village," said Little Creek.

Spirit just nodded his head and went to Rain, Yael, and Melody to eat with them.

Though he was eating Spirit knew it was not over. Not by a long shot.


	5. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron.**

**Claimer: I do own Melody and Yael**

**Chapter 5 Found**

Melody and Yael looked up from eating and looked at their farther.

"Farther can we eat over there," asked Melody tossing her head to the left. (AN the left is not the way they came from so don't worry.)

"Yes," was Spirit's simple reply.

Rain looked up at him from that point.

"Are you okay," Rain asked.

Spirit shook his head, "No I'm not. But we will be at some point."

Rain nodded her head and went back to eating. Spirit joined her eating right next to her.

_With Melody and Yael_

Melody and Yael continued to eat. But soon looked up from eating and at their farther. They heard his voice talking to their mother but didn't know what he was saying.

He soon went to eating like they were. But they knew better, he was on full alart. Not going to leave his mate, their mother's side.

Melody started to walk over to her farther. Yael knew not to interfere with what she was going to do so he went back to eating. He never did know what was going on through Melody's mind.

'I know he is worried. But everything will be alright…right? Nothing will go wrong,' thought Melody trying to comfort herself and failed mirsably.

When she got to Spiriit she asked, "Are we going to be alright farther?"

Spirit then stoped eating and looked up at her.

_With Little Creek and the villagers._

The hunters came back with a dead dear. Little Creek started a fire, and started to cook the meat. (AN Don't worry the fire is surrounded by rocks so there is no fire spreading.)

_Back with Spirit_

"I don't know , Melody. They seem more determained then when I first saw them. But don't worry I will protect you, Yael, your mother, and the herd," said Spirit.

"Aren't you worried though," asked Melody.

Rain looked up at this point and stoped eating for the moment.

Spirit nodded his head, "Yes, we are. The fact that they are more determained worries us both deeply. Little Creek and the village are friends… That village is where I met your mother and where we fell in love.," said Spirit

"There is more though," said Melody.

"Yes there is dear but the story is for another time," said Rain.

"Your mother is right. Anyway, Little Creek took care of me after he helped me escape from the Colonel. I must talk to your brother now. He is the one that is going to take over the herd when the time comes," said Spirit.

With that he walked around her and over to Yael.

When Spirit got to his son he sighed. Yeal stopped eating again and looked up at his farther.

"Are you okay farther," asked Yael afried of the answer.

"No I'm not," said Spirit simply.

Esperanza stopped eating from where she was and walked over to Rian and Melody.

"Tell me then farther," said Yael.

Spirit nodded then started, "If I get captured or wrose…when you are old enough you will lead this herd. If something happens to your sister try to accept it and move on. That is all you can do…understand."

"Yeah, but why are you saying these things," asked Yael.

"I know this is hard on you. But what you must understand is that you still are young. What is important to me is my family and this herd. Little Creek is a dfferent story. Him and I are like brothers. Do you understand now," asked/expanded Spirit.

"I under stand farther," said Yael sadly.

Spirit smiled sadly and nodded his head.

"I love you, your mother, and Yael. Never forget that," said Spirit.

"We love you too farther," replied Yael.

Spirit smiled sadly again.

Spirit then sniffed the air feeling something was wrong.

Spiriit then rant o Little Creek and everyone in the herd looked at him. Rain galloped to him along with Esperanza. Little Creek got on Spirit, whiel all the other horses og the herd got the other villiagers on thir backs.

With tht they galloped off. Leaving to roasting dear.

Rain cought up to Spirit at some point and Little Creek jumped onto Rain, knowing that is what Spirit and Rain both wanted.

Pleas Review


	6. Back There Once More

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimmaron

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron

Claimer: I do own Melody and Yael

**Back There Once More**

Spirit knew he couldn't get out of there. He was surrounded, trapped, defeated, no matter what you say all the above all perfectly describes Spirit right now.

The Colonel's men surrounded him, still. Not doing anything but watching his every move.

'Aren't they going to take me,' thought Spirit.

"Nice to see you again. Though I don't understand why you gave up," asked one of the men's horses.

"I'm going to escape again. I have to, I have two children foals that I had to protect not only my herd," replied Spirit.

"Do you have a mate," asked the same horse.

"Yes," was Spirit's simple reply.

"They are waiting for the Colonel to arrive before taking you if you were wondering. Also my name is Lizie. But the humans call be Lester," said the same horse now called Lizie.

As soon as Lizie was finished Spirit was about to say something when her heard a horse moving this way. He silenced himself.

It was the Colonel on his horse, he had just arrived. Two men that was on their horses moved so the Colonel could see Spirit.

Colonel moved his horse in the space provided.

"What do we do with Mustang? I know you want him but what if the same stuff happened as last time sir," asked one of the men.

"Start with the roping and as for your question…Instead of three it will be four days. That should do it," said the Colonel.

Three men got off their horses with ropes in their hands. Spirit looked angrily at the Colonel.

The three men started to head towards Spirit. The ropes still in their hands. Spirit looked at them and they stopped.

When Spirit didn't try anything they continued forward. They reached him and without struggle form Spirit they were able to rope him. The same angry look on his face.

Spirit looked form the three men to Lizie.

Lizie was a rare kind of horse. She was a pure white mare, with blue eyes.

"Well judging by how he didn't struggle I would say that he knows his place to some degree," said the Colonel.

With that the Colonel backed up and rode off. The three men walked forward, Spirit followed without a fight.

When they stopped they were in front of Lizie.

"You take him," said one of the three men to the one on Lizie.

He nodded his head and they gave the rope to him.

"Let's go," said one of the men. With that they all took off.

Spirit walked along side Lizie without a choice.


	7. Almost Given Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron

Claimer: I do own Yael, Melody

**Almost Given Up**

_With the herd_

Rain was now the lead mare of the Cimarron herd. It had been for hours since Spirit gave himself up. They didn't stop, Rain didn't look back. She knew that if she did she would turn around and run right into their hands, their trap.

Melody tried and tried to get to her farther, but failed every time. No one in the herd would move out of her way to allow her to go to her farther. It upset her greatly. Her farther, Spirit, was back there and they were just leaving him behind.

Rain slowed down to a stop and the herd followed her example.

"Why did we run? We could have helped farther. Why didn't we help him," asked Melody.

"It was his choice. He saved us. He placed us before himself. If you think that is stubborn or selfish then you can't lead this herd," replied Rain simply.

Melody shook her head but said nothing. Though she wanted to say, "That is not an excuse mother. Why didn't we help farther!?" She didn't say that. She kept it to herself.

Esperanza walked up to Rain. "I know it's hard, but we will see him again."

"I know, but it will be hard. What will I do if I never see Spirit again," replied Rain.

"Have hope," Esperanza said simply. Rain looked at her and nodded.

"Your right. All I need to do is hope. Hope that Spirit would come back to us. Thanks Esperanza," said Rain. Esperanza nodded her head and left her alone to think.

While she was alone to think the herd decided to eat.

_With Spirit_

Spirit followed Lizie and her rider without a fight. Even if he did fight, what would the point be? He would just lose energy.

"I look forward to the performance," said Lizie. (AN She's referring to when Spirit tossed all the riders and the Colonel off his back in the movie.)

Spirit didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk.

"Say something, Spirit. We can help each other if we talk. We might be able to get out of here," said Lizie.

Spirit still didn't say anything. So she gave up.

_Three days later. With the herd_

Rain had taken care of the herd like the lead mare should when the lead stallion isn't around. With the help of Esperanza, Rain was able to manage.

Yael matured greatly the past three days. Yael claims it was the loss of his farther. Though Rain thinks it's more then just that. She thinks it also has something to do with what happened two days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_**It had been the day after they had lost Spirit. Almost everyone was accepting it, and hoping that he will return…soon, very soon.**_

_**Melody though is another story. She hasn't accepted the fact her farther was gone. The one horse besides her mother that protected her and her brother was gone. The one that saved her time and time again…was gone**_

_**The herd was heading back to the Lakota Village. They figured it would be safe for Little Creek and the other villagers to return to their home.**_

_**They got there in one hour. Every one of the villagers got off the horses they were on and walked toward their home, except one.**_

_**Little Creek stayed of Rain. **_

"_**I miss you girl," said Little Creek. Rain nodded her head as to say, "I miss you too."**_

"_**Now that I know where you guys live I can visit you," Little Creek continued as he got off Rain.**_

_**Rain nodded her head again. With that Little Creek walked toward the village. Luckily for him and the other villagers there was no damage done.**_

_**Melody watched him go and turned to gallop away. Trying to not get caught by anyone in the herd especially her brother and mother.**_

_**Melody successfully sneaked away from the herd and galloped away.**_

'_**Why did farther turn back? He could e dead. Why does mother and brother accept it so quickly? Don't mater now, I'll save him. I'll save farther," thought Melody.**_

_**Melody turned her head toward the village to find that they were still looking at the village.**_

_**Melody continued to gallop then suddenly stopped. Right in front of her was a mountain lion. She tried to step back but it leaped at her. She tried to dodge it but it got her. **_

"_**Help," she cried.**_

_**Rain heard her daughter's cry and turned around and galloped quickly with the herd behind her.**_

_**By the time they got there Melody they found her lying there not moving. They got rid of the mountain lion. Rain walked over to her daughter, "Melody," whispered Rain.**_

_**Rain saw the amount of blood and knew that they were too late. That her daughter was dead. **_

_**Tears ran down her head and galloped off, the herd behind her, also with tears in their eyes. Leaving the young Melody, Rain and Spirit's dead daughter behind.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Rain doesn't mourn for the loss of her daughter anymore. Yael was still alive and she still had hope that Spirit would return.

_With Spirit_

They had just arrived to their destination. Throughout the journey Spirit didn't say a thing. It would have been a waste of energy.

"Hey, they caught Mustang," shouted someone. The doors opened for them and they walked inside.

The Colonel got there long before they did.

"Place him in the post. No food or water four days," said the Colonel.

They solders did as they were told. They took hold of Spirit and tied him to the post. When they were done they left him to suffer. Spirit didn't fight at all, or talk, and that worried Lizie. But to Spirit it was saving energy.

Sure Lizie knew he was mates with someone else, but she wanted to help him.

_Four Days Later_

The horn woke up everyone at six am signaling it was time to get up.

"How long has it been, Sergeant," asked the Colonel.

:"Four days sir," Sergeant replied.

"Get my saddle," Colonel commended. Sergeant obeyed and got the Colonel's saddle.

Everyone got the clue it was. "Go get Mustang ready I'm going to break him."

They got Spirit ready within a matter of minutes without being told.

Spirit did everything he did the last time this happened. He was too tired and submitted. When Colonel thought he had won, Spirit tried to get the reins in his mouth like last time. The Colonel Unfortuently expected this, and held onto the reins.

Spirit tried to get him off again but failed.

'I can't,' thought Spirit.

"Come on, Mustang, time to make you ours," said Colonel.

All the horses hung their heads, sad and angry. But they know it wasn't Spirit's fault. Even the strongest willed horse like him can't get someone off their back without food or water for four days, let alone five. Five would be impossible.

Spirit allowed them to cut his mane and do everything except mark the US on him, at that he fought.

"No need to worry about that, just yet, Murry," said the Colonel. Murry looked at him.

"He gave up. That is enough got us. Besides once we train him… He will only listen to me," finished the Colonel.

The horses were afraid of that.

'Train him to be his horse. No! This is not good,' thought Lizie.

AN Please Review


	8. Sorry it's a AN

AN Hi everyone I know that I haven't updated this story in about a couple months to a year, but there are a few things that have happened.

First of my laptop had a huge virus on it and we had to take it to the shop so they could fix it. To fix it though they had to delete everything! I have had my computer back for some time now.

I'm also in Year 11 and all of those that have done Year 11 will know how tough it is. Those that don't know cause they haven't done Year 11 yet it is tough.

That is not the only reason, no sadly I have a writers block. I am so sorry I'll update this story when I don't have a writers block. When I don't have a writers block I will update this story.


	9. 8 Ten Years Later and a Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron

Claimer: I do own Yael and Melody

AN: Okay I'm back. I'm happy I don't have a writers block anymore. By the way, since it has been ages since I last updated and I am sure you guys probably forgot what happened I highly suggest you re read the last chapters just to refresh your memory. Hope you enjoy the chapter, enjoy.

**Ten**** Years Later, and a Reunion**

_With Spirit_

It had been ten years since Spirit almost fully gave in to the Colonel. Ten years since Spirit had last seen his herd, his family. And he had been through a lot of pain since then.

Lizie was still there and was always found hanging out with Spirit. In fact they actually almost got together, but didn't. At this moment Spirit and Lizie were drinking water not saying anything. They both feared one thing.

They both feared that Spirit would fully give in. And they both knew that we would if he had the right persuasion.

When Spirit was done drinking he lifted his head and looked around. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he got hurt again. He did not fear the pain, but he also didn't want his mind to wonder too much.

"I miss them don't you?"

Spirit snapped his head in Lizie's direction and didn't say anything. He knew that she knew that she was right. There was nothing to say when the truth was already said. Lizie looked like she was about to say something else when…

"Mustang!"

"Got to go, the Colonel calls," Spirit said quietly. This time it was Lizie's turn to not say anything. With that Spirit turned around and galloped to the Colonel.

The Colonel had his saddle and the reins for him to ride Spirit. Spirit did not move at all, he just stood there waiting.

When the Colonel had everything set he got on Spirit. "Come along now Mustang," the Colonel said.

Spirit didn't make a sound has he did has he was told. He started to walk and let the Colonel guide him.

Spirit still remembered when he was almost broke and what the Colonel said to him.

**Flashback**

**Spirit did everything he did the last time this happened. He was too tired and submitted. When Colonel thought he had won, Spirit tried to get the reins in his mouth like last time. The Colonel unfortunately expected this, and held onto the reins.**

**Spirit tried to get him off again but failed.**

'**I can't,' thought Spirit.**

"**Come on, Mustang, time to make you ours," said Colonel.**

**All the horses hung their heads, sad and angry. But they know it wasn't Spirit's fault. Even the strongest willed horse like him can't get someone off their back without food or water for four days, let alone five. Five would be impossible.**

**Spirit allowed them to cut his mane and do everything except mark the US on him, at that he fought.**

"**No need to worry about that, just yet, Murry," said the Colonel. Murry looked at him.**

"**He gave up. That is enough for us. Besides once we train him… He will only listen to me," finished the Colonel.**

**End Flashback **

Just remembering that day gave Spirit the shivers. So he tries not to think of that day. There had been no new wild horses being brought in since they got Spirit.

Spirit knew that it was a matter of time before they do, and when they do Spirit will stop at nothing to make sure that horse gets out of here and saves everyone here including himself.

The other horses that Spirit saw everyday still respected him even though he doesn't fight them unless it comes to get the US mark on him. They respected Spirit not because he was the Colonel's new horse. But because of what Spirit did in the past.

All the horses including Lizie still believe that the Spirit that saved them is still in there. Just waiting for the right motivation to fight.

Two horses were walking by heading towards where Lizie was. Spirit didn't move his head toward them and asked, "Can you tell me the time?" (Meaning the position of the sun or moon.)

One of the horses looked up quick and said soon after, "It is noon Spirit."

"Thank you," Spirit said

The Colonel stopped Spirit and waited. Spirit wondered what was going on but he assumed that he was just checking on things. Spirit closed his eyes and let his mind wonder back to the herd, and the humans at the Lakota Village.

_With the herd_

It has been ten years since the herd saw Spirit, and ten years since Melody's death. Rain, Esperanza, and Yael all still hope that Spirit will return to them someday. But that hope was slowly vanishing. Everything was alright, but Yael still kept a good lookout for any of the Colonel's men.

At the very moment, it was noon and the herd was stopping for a rest, and some food to eat. There were things that occurred to Yael though, good and bad. The good thing is that they had run into some other horses that have heard of Spirit and would help the herd if the time came. The bad thing is that they were at the spot were as far as Yael was told by his grandmother, Esperanza, they were where Spirit saw the smoke of the Colonel's man's camp. The entire herd was at edge but they acted as if it was nothing.

Rain was wondering when Yael would step up to take his place as leader of the herd. She had been noticing recently that her son has been doing his farther job at keeping a lookout for danger and the Colonel's men. Rain stopped eating the grass and lifted her head to look at Yael.

She knew that by age he was ready, as well as physically. But mentally and emotional she wasn't too sure. Even though he hides it well, she can tell that the death of Melody and no sign of his farther is bothering him greatly.

Rain looked at her son a little while longer before she started to walk to him. When she got to him she stopped and didn't say anything. So she just stood there waiting for Yael to say something.

"Mother, will we ever see farther again," Yael asked.

To say that Rain was surprised would be an understatement. She didn't think that he would ask that.

"Of course we will. Your farther is not one to give up without a fight. But we must wait for his return. Just keep hoping that he will come soon. I mean your farther is Spirit after all," Rain replied with love and honesty.

"This is not what you came to ask me though is it," Yael said in a knowing voice.

"You are correct, Yael."

"What is it then, mother? What has been troubling you," Yael asked with confusion and concern.

Rain thought of a good way to approach this. She didn't know how he would react to it, but she had to ask.

"I have no troubles aside from to usual. I came to ask you if you are prepared to take your place as leader of this herd. You are old enough and I know you still grief over your sister's death and your father's sacrifice. But I need to know. I can't do this forever," Rain said as gently as she could.

Yael lowered his head a little bit and thought about what Rain just said. He knew that his mother was right but he said "I fear that I would be betraying farther if I do. I mean, it is his herd and farther is not dead. So I would be betraying him."

"You would not be betraying your farther Yael, but making him proud," Rain replied sternly but also filled with love and pride.

Yael nodded his head so she could guess his answer. But what they didn't know is that the Colonel's allies were surrounding the herd.

When Yael felt something was off he turned around in time to feel a chain around his neck. Rain screamed out his name but he was too busy trying to get out of it. While he was fighting his capture the entire herd was captured as well.

"Let's take them all to the Colonel. We don't need all of them, and I'm sure that he doesn't either. But we have to take this land and finish the railway," One of them said.

Yael was mad, he stepped up as leader and they get captured. The men didn't want to wait, or go slow. The galloped forcing the herd to gallop as well so they don't get hurt or choked.

Within the 6 minutes they were at their destination. (AN: I know it takes days but you understand.)

"Wow, jackpot open the gates," shouted one of the solders.

The herd was guided in and looked around.

They saw many horses that looked at them in worry, fear, and hope. Lizie was one of the horses and looked at Spirit.

When Yael realized where they are he fought the humans with all his might until he heard a gunshot.

The Colonel got off a horse that reminded Yael of someone he knew, took off his saddle and reins and the horse galloped away.

Yael still couldn't place where he had seen that stallion before. His mother and the rest of the herd that he decided to take over were not looking at the familiar stallion, but at the Colonel.

"Well, well, if it isn't a herd of wild horses," The Colonel said with a smile.

Yael looked at the Colonel with hatred.

_Meanwhile with Spirit_

When he felt the reins and saddle come off he galloped away knowing that whatever it was he knew he didn't want to be near. Not to mention that the Colonel didn't stop him, either, this is a bonus for him.

Spirit galloped to Lizie and the other horses near her. He didn't look happy and didn't know why he had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What is wrong," Spirit asked when he saw their faces.

"Spirit, you're herd is here," Lizie whispered to him. That was all Spirit had to hear before turning his head sharply to see for himself.

And to his fear and sadness it was his herd. Not just any one or amount of his herd, but his **whole** herd. This is not what Sprit wanted he did not want to see his herd in this place that he considered a hell hole.

Spirit looked closely at his herd. He recognizes his mother, his mate and some other stallion that could possibly be Yael.

"Tie the one glaring up, and let the others wonder. If their leader brakes the others soon follow," the Colonel said. Spirit heard this and got mad.

The one glaring at the Colonel was fighting well from what Spirit could see. But he had lots to learn if they are going to escape, if **all** of them are going to escape.

Lizie looked at Spirit with pity. It was his herd after all.

"Where do…"

"The post no food or water three days," the Colonel answered Sergeant knowing by experience what he was going to ask.

"Right away sir," Sergeant said. All horses watched as Yael fought against Sergeant. Sergeant finally gets Yael tied to the post. Spirit watched with hope that he was the key to get out when he heard Rain shout, "Yael!"

Spirit's eyes widened. The stallion tied up to the post was his son. Spirit looked at his herd and looked to make sure the Colonel was busy. He was, the Colonel went inside with Sergeant to discuss something that Spirit didn't care about.

"Over here," Spirit shouted. The entire herd's heads and Yael's turned to Spirit. And the herd galloped quickly to him.

Rain was to say the least happy to see Spirit again, but saddened on the situation that they reunited in. She can't wait until they escape from this place and go back home. Rain looked towards her son then turned to Spirit and said, "I hope he can win."

"He will, don't worry. I'll sneak our son some water and food in the night so he will still have strength to fight," Spirit replied turning to his son as well. He couldn't believe how much he had grown.

Spirit knew that they were all going to get out of here. He just had to help his son win against the Colonel. Spirit then turned to the other horses and nodded to them. They all nodded back, they all knew except for Spirits herd what his nod meant. They will all be free…and soon.


End file.
